In recent years, thermal transfer systems have been developed to obtain prints from pictures which have been generated electronically from a color video camera. According to one way of obtaining such prints, an electronic picture is first subjected to color separation by color filters. The respective color-separated images are then converted into electrical signals. These signals are then operated on to produce cyan, magenta and yellow signals. These signals are then transmitted to a thermal printer. To obtain the print, a cyan, magenta or yellow dye-donor element is placed face-to-face with a dye-receiving element. The two are then inserted between a thermal printing head and a platen roller. A line-type thermal printing head is used to apply heat from the back of the dye-donor sheet. The thermal printing head has many heating elements and is heated up sequentially in response to one of the cyan, magenta and yellow signals. The process is then repeated for the other two colors. A color hard copy is thus obtained which corresponds to the original picture viewed on a screen. Further details of this process and an apparatus for carrying it out are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,271, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Thermal prints are susceptible to retransfer of dyes to adjacent surfaces and to discoloration by fingerprints. This is due to dye being at the surface of the dye-receiving layer of the print. These dyes can be driven further into the dye-receiving layer by thermally fusing the print with either hot rollers or a thermal head. This will help to reduce dye retransfer and fingerprint susceptibility, but does not eliminate these problems. However, the application of a protection overcoat will practically eliminate these problems.
In a thermal dye transfer printing process, it is desirable for the finished prints to compare favorably with color photographic prints in terms of image quality. The look of the final print is very dependent on the surface texture and gloss. Typically, color photographic prints are available in surface finishes ranging from very smooth, high gloss to rough, low gloss matte. However, applying a thermal image to a rough surface would result in uniformity problems and drop-outs.
If a matte finish is desired on a thermal print, it has been previously been accomplished by using matte sprays or by matte surface applications through post printing processors. However, both of these solutions are costly and add a degree of complexity to the process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,934 and 3,779,951 disclose the use of microspheres in a paper and subjecting it to temperatures sufficient to cause the particles to expand within the paper sheet. However, there is no disclosure in these patents of using such microspheres in a dye-donor element for a thermal dye transfer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,573 relates to the a dye-donor element with a transferable protection overcoat containing particles in order to reduce iridescence. However, there is a problem with these particles in that they do not appreciably roughen the receiver surface to reduce the image gloss.
It is the object of this invention to provide a process for controlling the gloss of a thermal dye transfer image.